LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P7/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back on the beach at night shortly after Miles' patrol returns home as they all sit around the fire) Alex: So, that's who The Rhino was? Richie: Yeah. Big guy who seemed to have a strange addiction with Rhinos who decides to become a bad guy for some reason. Mina: Sounds dangerous. Richie: I mean I'll give the guy credit, his suit was pretty sick! Erin: Complimenting your enemy huh? Richie: He's behind bars now. Doesn't hurt to compliment the suit. Miles: Still though, I'm just astonished that your sister is The Wasp. Alex: That Crime Syndicate she took down was vicious and she took them out alone! Richie: Yeah. Pretty crazy stuff. But I haven't mentioned everything WE did while I was gone. Alex: Huh? Izuku: You were with The Wasp? Richie: Of course I was, she's my sister. Erin: What did you two do? Richie: That depends on the story you want. You want the story about me saving that family or the time me and her saved a local neighborhood from a group of gang members? Everyone: The second one! Richie: Heh, I thought so. Anyway, it all started about three months ago... (The scene changes to a flashback as Richie is seen adjusting his helmet in his room when a voice is heard from the other side of his bedroom door) ???: Richie! Richie: Yeah? (The door opens as his sister walks in) Richie: Did you need something Christine? Christine: You ready yet silly? Richie: Yeah in a minute. I'm still trying to finish the HUD on my visor. Christine: You've been working on that suit for hours now. Come on, we gotta go patrol. Richie: Give me a second, it's almost complete. (Richie inserts the visor into the helmet as it opens up and closes, revealing a red light as the HUD activates) Richie: Ah ahí vamos! (Ah there we go!) It worked! Christine: ¡Eso es fantástico ahora apresúrate y ponlo en marcha! (That's fantastic now hurry up and get it on!) Richie: Don't gotta tell me twice! (Christine leaves as Richie puts on his Ant-Man suit for the first time before pushing a button on his wrist, causing the suit to turn to nanites and disappear before he pushes the button again, causing the suit to reappear) Richie: Okay, here we go. (Richie walks out of his room as he finds Christine in her Wasp outfit) Christine: Ready? Richie: Ha! You know it sis! (The two head out the door as they're engulfed in light.) Omega: Wait... (The scene cuts back to the bonfire) Omega: Didn't you say you made your suit when you got back here? Richie: Uh no. I said I made some modifications to it when I got home. Omega: Oh okay. Go on. (The scene returns to the flashback as Richie and Christine are seen walking around town) Richie: So, what's our first order of business sis? Christine: You wanna get better at fighting right? Richie: Yeah? Christine: Well, first thing we gotta do is wait for a crime report to come in. Richie: And then what? Christine: Isn't it obvious? You beat them up and send them to jail of course! Jeez, you really are failing class aren't you? Richie: Did I say I was lying? Christine: Oh chico. (Oh boy.) Richie: Besides, I can do this. It's just a patrol right? How hard can it be? Christine: Patrolling isn't to be taken lightly Richard. I should know, I've met some pretty ugly faces on all of my patrols. Not to mention the threats I was sent to deal with alongside Pro Heroes. Richie: Yeah I know. Christine: Just listen to me Richie and you'll fit right in as a hero. But first we just need to wait. Richie: I guess but- (Richie's visor flashes red as he gets a crime alert) Richie: Christine! I think I got something! Christine: What is it? Richie: A shootout is going on nearby. Looks like a gang war broke out in one of the local neighborhoods! Christine: Then let's go! We don't have time to waste! (The two sibling heroes run off toward the neighborhood to stop the gunfight as it returns to the present) Uraraka: How many guys were there? Richie: All together? I'd say about forty or so armed men counting both sides. Miles: That's crazy! Izuku: What were they fighting about? Richie: Drug money. Izuku: Ah. (A frozen scene of two separate gangs fighting each other are seen) Richie: The guys attacking the neighborhood were known as The Shadowrealm Originals. They were a savage gang of Shadows that wished to turn every piece of their turf into a Shadow war zone where only they controlled. On the opposite side we had the Golapos, they were a gang that were known for their extreme racism toward Shadows. I think you can see why they don't like each other. (The scene returns to the heroes at the fire) Alex: Whoa. Richie: Yeah, both sides were extreme polar opposites. Jack: I already don't like the Golapos. Craig: Yeah, me neither! Richie: Didn't expect you to, anyway... (The scene returns to the flashback as Richie and Christine are seen on top of a roof as the two gangs are seen firing at each other from below) Richie: There's so many! Christine: And if we don't hurry, they might end up killing civilians. Richie: How are we gonna do this? Christine: Split up. I'll take the Golapos, you deal with The Originals. Richie: Wait, alone? (Christine is seen putting on her helmet) Christine: Is that a problem? Richie: N-No. Christine: Good, then you should be fine. Anyway, let's move. Izuku: Whoa hold on a sec! (Back with the heroes) Izuku: She went you to deal with a whole gang on your own??? That doesn't sound like a good idea. Richie: Well, I'm still here am I not? Izuku: I mean... Richie: Exactly. I may have been outnumbered but not overpowered. As I was saying though... (The flashback returns as Richie is seen jumping down behind The Originals and slowly standing up as he recognizes one of the members) Richie: Hello there! (The Originals stop firing as they turn alongside their leader, Wryat) Wryat: Richie Adams. Richie: Wryat Komolar. Been awhile. Wryat: I could say the same for you Richard! It seems you've been busy with your new suit. Richie: And you've been busy being a complete idiot. I take it prison wasn't your best move? Wryat: No metal bars are gonna stop me from driving these racists out of Mexico! You and your sister just can't seem to see to the good I'm doing for this country. Richie: Well when it comes to murdering countless innocent people, you surely aren't proving your point. Wryat: Then let's fight then Ant-Man. Let me show you what I can do now! (Wryat reveals his two electromagnetic gauntlets on his hands as Richie smirks) Richie: Shocker. (Shocker fires a shockwave at Richie as it cuts to Christine jumping down behind the Golapos as they turn and find her. Their leader then turns to meet her, revealing himself as Alejandro Peros) Alejandro: Well well, you must be the infamous Wasp. (Christine raises her arms) Christine: I surrender. (The Golapos lower their guns as Alejandro smirks at her) Alejandro: Smarter than you look. Now why don't you do me a favor and stop those Shadows for me? (Christine pulls two chairs and a table over in front of the gang) Christine: Alejandro, take a seat. Alejandro: Have you gone mad? Christine: I've conceded the battle, now all that's left is to discuss terms of surrender. Alejandro: Don't try any of your Gifted tricks. Christine: Surely there's no reason we can't be civilized about this? Jack: Wait wait wait. So she just goes up to the guy and gives up? (Back with the heroes) Jack: That doesn't make a lot of sense. Shoto: I see a good reason for this. A distraction. Richie: That's right. And boy did it pay off... (Back with Christine, she watches as Alejandro goes up to her and takes a seat) Christine: 'Tis a rare honor to meet one's enemy face to face. You're considered a legend. Alejandro: Thank you. The honor's all mine. I'm so glad you decided to surrender. Christine: Well at some point one must accept the reality of the situation. (Christine clears her throat) Christine: Might we have some refreshments? (A Golapo brings two cups of coffee stolen from a house to the table) Alejandro: So, what's the first order of business Wasp? What do you demand from me? Christine: Nothing to harsh. Only that you pull your men out of this neighborhood is all. Alejandro: What? Christine: Surely you must see all of the harm you're bringing to the people here by fighting here. (Alejandro looks behind him as he looks over at Richie who is seen battling Shocker as he looks back at Christine) Alejandro: You didn't come alone, but you're not using him as a trap. So I'm guessing your surrender is legit after all, Mi señora. (My lady.) Christine: What, did you think I was lying Ali? Alejandro: Don't call me that. Christine: You never were the one for nicknames Alejandro. Alejandro: Neither were you Crystal. Christine: Remember when we weren't rivals like this? Alejandro: Remember when we were friends? Christine: Remember when we were...more than friends? Alejandro: Heh, don't remind me Wasp. Christine: I still think it was a shame you went down this path. Alejandro: You know I want to protect my country. Christine: But is fighting Shadows...really necessary? You could get more in the military. Alejandro: Shadow's nearly destroy our worlds Wasp. We cannot let that happen again. Christine: But not all Shadows were like Alkorin. There are good Shadows out there. Alejandro: If so, I have yet to meet one that doesn't want to gut my friends. Christine: *sigh* You know, that's what I like about you Peros. (Alejandro looks confused) Christine: You never change. (Christine kicks the table into Alejandro before shrinking out of sight as the Golapos arm their weapons as Alejandro gets up angered) Alejandro: Find her! Those disgusting Shadows can deal with the Ant. Christine: Oh you don't need to look far. (Before Alejandro could react, Christine, re-grows to normal size behind him, and grabs him in a head lock. His men point their weapons at them) Alejandro: DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT!! (The Golapos drop their guns and raise their hands backing away) Christine: Well now, when was the last time we were this close Ali? Alejandro: I hate you Crystal. Christine: Awww, I hate you too. Alex: Whoa what?! (The heroes are seen at the fire) Alex: Your sister...dated him?! Mina: That's crazy! Richie: Heh yeah well, that was back when he was actually a decent guy. Erin: Crystal huh? Richie: I will admit, they weren't too good on nicknames. Izuku: Well Todoroki was right about the distraction thing huh? Shoto: Yeah. Richie: Well anyway, while she dealt with him, I had to deal with my old friend Shocker... (Richie is seen in the flashback as he dodges most of Shocker's blasts) Shocker: Gah hold still bug! Richie: Why? So you can hit me? Shocker: So I can kill you! Richie: Ha! Your gauntlets never could do any real damage! Shocker: Really? Do tell! Richie: Every single hit just feels like a tickle Wryat! Shocker: Then maybe I just need to crank it up! (Shocker punches the ground as a shockwave heads toward Richie that knocks him down. Shocker then walks over and pins him down by stepping on his chest) Shocker: Anything more to say? Richie: I like your new shoes. They make you look taller. Shocker: This isn't really the time to joke kid. Richie: Well then it's a good thing I got an ace up my sleeve. (Richie tries to shrink but is unable to, confusing both him and Shocker) Richie: I said, I have an ace up my sleeve! (Richie tries to shrink again before he wears himself out trying) Richie: Huh? Why isn't it working? Shocker: Looks like I've found your weakness Ant-Man. Such a shame it had to end so soon, I was just starting to feel our rivalry growing again. Richie: Should your men leave us alone in this little moment? Shocker: No. I want them to watch this and every moment after. (Shocker raises his fist toward Richie's face as it charges up. As Richie braces for the attack, Shocker's men are suddenly taken down behind him as he turns to look, stepping off of Richie's chest) Shocker: Huh? (Shocker notices the Golapos handcuffed across the street) Shocker: Oh no. Christine: Hello there Wryat. Shocker: Dammit Wasp! You made my job both easier and harder at the same time! Christine: What do you say bro, should we do this together? (Richie stands up as he puts his helmet back on) Richie: You know it sis! (Richie and Christine charge Shocker before they both shrink and grab his arms, bringing him down hard into the ground as they pull the gauntlets from his hands) Shocker: NO!! (Christine regrows as she handcuffs Shocker and stands up as Richie regrows beside her) Richie: Damn, so close there Shocker. Shocker: This isn't the end Richie. I've got connections all across Mexico. You'll both be dead soon enough! Christine: Like that'll ever happen. (Richie and Christine walk off away from the neighborhood as Shocker yells at them) Shocker: This isn't over you hear me?! I'll break out of prison again and I'll rip you both to shreds! Do you hear me?! TO SHREDS!!! Richie: Jeez, he never shuts up doesn't he? Christine: Yeah bro. You did good though. Richie: You sure? It didn't feel like I did much to hurt him. Christine: Your agility has definitely improved for sure. Richie: I just wish my Shrink worked when I'm trapped. Christine: You should be lucky it doesn't. Not being able to shrink is just your body reacting to the fact that shrinking could put you in a dangerous situation. You could be crushed underneath something. Richie: Hm, I think that actually makes sense. Christine: Don't forget what I told you little bro. You're gonna be a great hero one day. Hell, you and me? We might make the best hero duo ever. Richie: Wow. That sounds awesome. Christine: We should get you home though. You've gotta go back home to America tomorrow. Richie: *sigh* Well then, I guess this is it. Richie ships out and Christine stays here. Christine: We'll see each other again. After all, how am I supposed to get this back from you? (Christine hands Richie her badge from high school for best effort) Richie: Whoa! Christine: You deserve it. You're one of the best heroes I've seen little brother! (Richie tears up as the two hug) Richie: I guess this is goodbye then... Christine: For now... (They stay hugged for a few moments before they break apart) Richie: Well.. Shall we go then? Christine: Yeah. (The two heroes walk off toward the city as the flashback ends as Richie is seen holding his medal) Richie: And that's how I still have my hands on this little thing. Miles; Damn, that was...emotional. Uraraka: I think I might actually start crying... Richie: Christine told me she'd want this back if we ever saw each other again. I know it's soon, but I just hope that day comes a bit sooner than expected. Alex: Maybe it will Richie, maybe it will. Izuku: So Richie uhhh, about my suit. Richie: I'll get started tomorrow Izuku. No worries remember? Izuku: Got it. And thanks for telling that story. Richie: Happy to tell it with my fellow heroes and new friends. Alex: Yeah. You're sister was right. You're gonna be a great hero one day. All of us will. Richie: I just hope it helps me achieve my dream. Uraraka: Dream? Richie: Not important right now. Anyway, we should head inside, I'm a bit tired after all that. Alex: Good idea. Let's clock in guys. (The heroes get up and walk up to the house. In the trees, a figure is seen skulking in the bushes) ???: I knew that lead from the Marked Ones was right. Ant-Man, I told you that when I broke out... (The man's gauntlets glow with energy as his eyes on his helmet glow yellow, revealing him to be Shocker) Shocker: Then I'd kill you. (Shocker walks off into the shadows as the lights in the mansion turn off) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts